


Everybody Loves Steve (But Tony Loved Him First, Dammit)

by ashes0909



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, mentions of steve/others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: “So, what? I’m just supposed to get used to you being a bit taller, a bit bulkier, and that guy I met freshman year, what? He’s gone forever now?”





	Everybody Loves Steve (But Tony Loved Him First, Dammit)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



> This fic was written for StonyLovesSteve and HogwartsToAlexandria, who asked for college roommates pre and post-serum. I hope you enjoy!

 

“Wha--What?” Tony’s mind screeched to an absolute halt. The sweatpants and sleepshirt, standing in their shared kitchen, yes, yes, that all made sense, but the fact that the wearer of said pajamas was now a foot taller and a foot wider, that made no sense at all. “What? Who?” Panic rose in his voice and it made the _very_ fit wearer of his roommate’s clothes turn around.

“What? Wha? Wha--” He started backing away, not taking his eyes off the very, very, incredibly, familiar face that had suddenly acquired a new body. “How?” A new word to settle on, and he interchanged, “What” and “How,” until the man who looked sort of like Steve but not at all, was right in front of him, too-large hands gripping his shoulder.

“Tony, calm down.”

Tony burst into laughter and probably would’ve fallen to the floor if not for Steve’s hold. His blue eyes were the same so Tony fixed on that. “Look at you!” he shouted in Steve’s face.

“I know--” Steve had the indecency to actually blush. “It’s...a lot.”

Tony wiped his eyes after another round of laughter, tilting way closer to manic than he liked. “No, Steve, a lot is going to the grocery store and returning with ingredients for eight different types of baked goods because, ‘you couldn’t decide.’ A lot is impulsively rescuing an animal! This? This is falling into a _vat_ of toxic waste and coming out the winner of a brand new superpower of being _incredibly_ hot--” Tony cut himself off, flushing, because he may be a flirt but that sounded way too genuine except Tony couldn’t pay attention to that because-- “What. Happened!?”

Steve rubbed against the back of his neck. When he was smaller, less broad, not as thick, his hand seemed larger against his narrow neck. Not anymore. Could his biceps flex even more? “We’ll you’re not so far off…”

That didn’t sound good at all. He wouldn’t be able to discover much without access to a lab but if Steve needed help. “Do you need medical attention because I can sneak you--”

“Tony! No. Listen, remember Professor Erskine?”

“Yes…” Tony crossed his arms, he wasn’t going to like this explanation.

“They offer students the opportunity to get some extra money for tuition doing all sorts of studies.”

“Those are usually behavioral studies or surveys, Steve. Are you trying to tell me you surveyed yourself into a bulky-boy?!” He really needed to stop talking again.

Steve took a deep breath and straightened his stance, like what he was about to say was something he’d rehearsed and wanted zero pushback about. Tony knew the stance, even if now he had to look up to meet that stubborn gaze, instead of down. Since Steve also knew who he was talking to, he’d apparently put two and two together and knew rationalizing this to Tony would be an uphill climb. _Good_.

“I know what I’m doing, Tony. This study, it’s not just some willy-nilly idea by some no-nothing professor. The university has been working on the serum for two _decades_. Its technology is supposed to help a whole host of ailments, 99% of them I have. Had. Whatever. It’s not about the money. It’s not about being ‘hot,’ either. It’s about helping people...people like me.”

“There was nothing wrong with how you were,” Tony hissed, eyes watering. “So, what? I’m just supposed to get used to you being a bit taller, a bit bulkier, and that guy I met freshman year, what? He’s gone forever now?”

“This isn’t about you!” Steve’s face was red and was blinking his eyes hard. “This was my decision. I’m sorry if...I had thought but...well. You’re right, I guess. Maybe I am different now. But it’s not better or worse, it’s just different. Just--”

Tony stepped forward. He didn’t know what to say, but his hand gripping Steve’s now-muscular shoulder was enough to stop his words. “I didn’t mean it was worse. I just... I liked you pre--What did you call it? Pre-serum, and I’ll like you post. You’re my best friend, Steve. I just need to…”

“Get used to it.”

“Yeah.”

Steve let out a breath. “I didn’t think you’d care this much.”

Of course he didn’t. He had no idea how Tony felt about him, and why would he? Tony always kept it hidden, a secret, hushed away behind excuses about not wanting to ruin their friendship. _I care._   _I care too much._ But he couldn’t say that. Instead, he let out a strained laugh because he had no idea how else to respond.

“Anyway,” Steve began after a moment. “We have our noon lectures, wanna head out together?” Steve moved towards their coat closet, pulling out the coat, tugging on one arm before he froze, face flushing. “I, uh, guess this won’t fit much anymore.”

“Unintended side effects. Must not have been on the label,” Tony mumbled but Steve must’ve heard even though he was across the room because his eyes narrowed. “You can borrow one of mine,” he said louder. “My hoodie may be a little too tight but--”

“Thanks, Tony,” Steve said before grabbing Tony’s second favorite hoodie and pulling it over his head. Because of course Steve would know which was his most favorite and was polite enough to leave it for Tony. His hair puffed out followed by his grinning face. “This fits great.”

It fit tightly, and revealed too much of his waist when he raised his hands. Tony couldn’t stop staring, even when Steve started talking again. “I’ll go shopping tonight, I just, well,” he gestured to the torso Tony was having zero problems looking at on his own, “thanks again.”

Tony swallowed. Hard. “No problem. You, uh, head out without me. I’ll follow. Need to gather, um...My books. Bag. Things.”

“Right. Well, see you after class.” Then he was out the door.

Tony walked backwards until he hit their living room wall then sunk down, burying his face behind his knees. “I’m so screwed.”

_Two Weeks Later_

Tony fished his keys out of his backpack but before he could slide them into the lock he heard the deep rumble of someone laughing, some random guy laughing, then Steve’s familiar voice saying something that only made the guy laugh more. Tony gritted his teeth before putting a fake smile on his face.

It’s not like they didn’t have company over. They weren’t hermits or shut-ins. But since the serum, Steve seemed to accumulate strays faster than the neighborhood animal shelter. And they all seemed to look at Steve the way this new guy was now, with their undivided attention and hopeful hearts in their eyes.

“Tony!” Steve greeted with a smile. “Welcome back. This is Sam, we met jogging last week.”

Sam stood up from their kitchen table and extended his hand. “Hi, Tony. Sam. Heard a lot about you.” How polite. Tony resisted the urge to grit his teeth again. “Nice to meet you,” Sam said.

Tony had a moment where he thought maybe he’d let the guy’s hand stay suspended in the open air between them, but he caught Steve in his periphery and returned the gesture. “Nice to meet you, too. Hope it wasn’t the horrible stuff,” he said to Steve, letting their hands drop. “I haven’t heard much about you…”

So he let one dig in, he wasn’t a saint.

Sam had the indecency to smile shyly and look adorable while doing it. “Well, we just met last week. Jogging. Not much to tell.” Then he turned his head to Steve and winked. “At least, not yet. Can’t all be his best friend.”

Sam smirked, and Steve laughed nervously; Tony internally seethed.

“Not much time to talk on the trails,” Sam continued. “Which is why I asked Steve out for dinner tonight.”

Tony froze inside, his heart stopped beating, his lungs stopped breathing, but on the outside he kept up the facade, refused to let anything show on his face. Why was he even standing in the kitchen talking to Steve and his new boyfriend? Oh, right, because Steve and his equally fit new boyfriend bombarded him on his way into the apartment. Stupid open floorplan layout.

“Well, I got to get some studying done. These equations aren’t going to solve themselves.” Tony continued to ramble, watching Sam blatantly check out Steve. Steve was blushing ridiculously and flickering his eyes between Sam and Tony, and maybe he was embarrassed or maybe he was shy or maybe, worst of all, he was flushing with desire, but Tony had no inclination to see any of it.

“I thought you finished the course load for all your classes three weeks ago?” Tony heard as he turned from the kitchen.

“I picked up an extra lab.” The lie rolled off his tongue as he closed his bedroom door behind them.

“Oh!” Steve’s voice was clear through the shut door. “Well. Good luck!”

Tony banged his head against his bedroom door and squeezed his eyes shut. Even then, he could still see Sam’s confident smirk, Steve’s nervous blushes. A rush of anger pushed him from the door and he threw himself on the bed, face first and screaming into the pillow. The feelings he had for Steve had never been tested this way. Prior to the serum, Steve had spent more time in their apartment, with Tony.

He knew that Steve wanted to jog everyday, but the pollen had often irritated his allergies. He knew Steve had wanted to go out on dates with beautiful men and women, but no one ever asked, no one ever said yes. So he stayed behind with Tony and they sprawled out over their couch, pulled every afghan they had on their laps, and turned on their latest bingable show.

Now Steve was jogging, now he was going on dates, now he was the one saying yes. And none of it was with Tony.

~~~

A week into the new lab and Tony’s schedule was practically reversed. He’d barely seen Steve for the last three days, and he was only now dragging himself home, nearly one in the morning on a Friday night. Around the corner he heard a coed giggle. There were no girls allowed on this floor of their dorm, but that never seemed to stop anyone, especially on a Friday night.

“Darcy, you need to go, you’re not supposed to be here after sundown.”

Tony rolled his eyes and turned the corner. They were dressed for the club, Steve in a button down navy shirt and dark jeans, Darcy in much, much less.

“You troublemakers,” Tony called and the two of them turned towards him. “Look at me being the most responsible adult in the room.”

Darcy snorted. “It’s been a topsy-turvy world since Stevie here went and bulked up with our friend science. You’re being Mr. Responsible and Steve is being Mr. Handsy on the Dancefloor. What a time to be alive.”

“I was not!” Steve groaned. “Can we at least take this inside?” Steve shot Tony a small smile. “Half the reason we were still in the hall was because I didn’t want Darcy to wake you.”

“Hey! Are you trying to say I’m too loud?”

“Yes,” Tony and Steve replied in unison.

“Rude.” Darcy pouted as she sashayed her way through their doorway. “I don’t even know why you're here tonight, Steve.”

“Because I live here...” He walked straight into the kitchen and filled two glasses with water, handing one to Darcy before taking a long sip of his own.

“Well, yeah.” She rolled her eyes, finishing the glass of water and then walking to their liquor cabinet to put two fingers of whiskey in the now empty glass. “But you didn’t have to come back here tonight, you had plenty of offers.”

Steve ran his hand across the back of his neck. “Plenty is a bit of an exaggeration.”

Tony didn’t have a glass but he very much wanted some whiskey. He sat down at the table and grabbed the bottle, taking a deep sip. “Trouble in Sam paradise?” he asked through the burn in his throat.

“What?” Steve asked, brow wrinkling in confusion. “Oh! Um, no, well, Sam and I just had the one date. I don’t think--I mean--It was a nice date but, well…”

Tony snorted. “Didn’t mean to break your brain. It was just a question.” Darcy’s gaze was on him, Tony knew it, but he didn’t want to blush or stammer so he kept his focus on the whiskey. “Seems like you had fun tonight.”

Darcy moved closer, sliding onto Tony’s lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. Under her, Tony rolled his eyes but still wrapped a settling arm around her waist. “Let me tell you how much fun our newest beefcake had tonight. You know how he could barely get a leg up on the dancing stages before?”

“I know he never even tried--”

“Well! He can leap on easily now.”

“You dragged me up there, Darce.”

“Hah! Like I can drag you anywhere now.” She leaned in so her lips were right against Tony’s ear. “This new look must be driving you crazy,” she whispered, grinding her hips against his lap like he didn’t know what she meant.

Tony pinched her waist, making her squeal and laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing!” Tony and Darcy both replied, Tony through a groan and Darcy through a laugh.

Steve raised an eyebrow in their direction.

“Okay, Mr. Skeptical Face.” Darcy turned so she could face Steve. “I’m not the one that had hot guys and girls plastered on either side of them all evening. I was just the one taking photos of the whole thing.” She wiggled, pulling out her phone and flicking open her camera reel. Tony didn’t want to see this, he really, really didn’t. But apparently he was a masochist because he couldn’t help but look.

Steve was standing on a platform, wearing the same dark denim and navy button down he was currently wearing. Except, the gorgeous guy with buzz cut behind him had his hands wrapped around, slipping under the hem. Tony clenched his jaw and tried not to imagine how the abs underneath would feel. With a flick of Darcy’s fingers there was a woman in front of him now, her hands coming to fit in the slim bit of space between Steve’s ass and buzz cut’s groin. In the photo, neither of them seemed to mind. Steve’s face was flushed red, his eyes open and looking at the camera like he had no idea what to do.

The next flick of her finger showed a video where he was very much figuring out what to do, jumping up and down to the beat. He had his, “I’m happy, I know this song” face on and his hips moved with the music.

“Oh god,” Steve said from over his shoulder. “Those are so embarrassing. Tony doesn’t want to see that.”

“I think Tony very much wants to see that.” She laughed. “It’s you at a club, not looking like you’re about to die.”

“Is that a dig at my former asthma?” Steve asked, narrowing his eyes but unable keep the smile off his face.

“You little shit,” Darcy replied. “You're the one who went and got all hot. It’s not _our_ fault you’re a walking marble statue, right Tony?”

Tony took another sip of the whiskey bottle. “I think he looked fine before.”

“Fine, yes. But now he’s _fiiiiine_.”

“Darcy, like I’ve said countless times this evening, tone down the blatant objectification.”

Darcy rolled her eyes then reached over and ran her hands over Steve’s muscles. Tony immediately imagined himself in her place, wondered if the shirt was soft, how much of Steve he would feel. He really should push her off his lap.

“You, too. Right, Tony?” Darcy asked, like he was supposed to know what she was talking about.

“...Yes?” he replied, because he always liked to live dangerously and his baseline was generally to say yes over no. It had served him fine in the past. Well, no, it had served him horribly in the past, but it served him well enough here because Steve went absolutely red and turned to Tony stuttering. “You--you would?”

Darcy was cackling.

“What did I just agree to?”

“Fucking Steve.”

“ _What_?”

“See!” Steve waved his hand towards Tony. “He wasn’t even paying attention. He doesn’t want. He wouldn’t--Even now...Tony. Say something.”

“Why are we friends with her?”

“Habit?” Steve replied, thankfully following Tony’s lead and changing the subject.

“Hey!” Darcy slipped of Tony’s lap. “You both love me.” She did a finger to her eyes gesture, before turning her attention back to her phone. “Anywho I have a booty text to send, now that I’ve escorted this fine sir back to his ivory tower. _Ciao_ , boys.” She knocked back the rest of her whiskey and made her way to the door.

Tony rolled his head over the back of the chair. “Use protection!” he shouted towards the door.

He heard Steve’s laugh and rolled his neck forward so that he was forced to endure Steve’s perfect form.

“She’s a hoot,” Steve commented after a moment of silence. “The things she says.” Tony knew exactly what he was referring to. He had no idea what to say. Another tense beat of silence, at least for Tony.

“Yeah. Hilarious.” Because of course the idea Tony and him fucking would be, ‘a _hoot_.’ “Anyway, I’m off to bed.”

“Is everything--”

“I’m fine, Steve. Just need to sleep it off.”

Steve crossed his arms, leaning against the kitchen cabinet and his bicep was seriously larger than Tony’s head now. He needed to get out of there.

“I was the one drinking tonight,” Steve said, like it was an afterthought and not a question, not him asking, ‘what is wrong with you?’ Instead, when Tony didn’t say anything, Steve just kept looking at him with those damn, big, blue eyes, like he was still five foot nothing and waiting for Tony to succumb to his puppy dog stare.

The expression was still damn tempting, but what was Tony going to tell him? That he needed to sleep off the pent up energy that built from trying not to word-vomit his feelings all over the place? “Yeah, well. Make sure you hydrate.”

With that, Tony pushed away from the table, heading for the hallway, but he was still able to hear the softly spoken, “Goodnight.”

~~~

Even with their newly conflicting schedules, Tony still managed to keep his long-standing tradition of Lasagna Thursdays with Steve. It was the best night of the week at the on-campus dining hall, and Tony looked forward to the only meal the place made that reminded him of his mother’s cooking. Her lasagna was better, hands down, but they used the same cheeses and it was close enough. Steve liked it because it reminded him of some overgrown, orange cat comic.

Regardless, when Tony decided to rework his schedule, he couldn’t seem to part with Lasagna Thursdays.

Now, maybe, he wished he had.

Steve was at their usual booth, but instead of the booth dwarfing the man, his small, bony hand waving as soon as Tony walked in, now there were three other people standing around Steve’s booth, looking like they were each vying for an invitation.

Tony’s jaw clenched. He should just go, obviously Steve didn’t want him here, at least not as much as before when he brightened up as soon as Tony walked in the room. Maybe this new Steve, this post-serum Steve, had no more room for Tony in his life. His stomach churned at the thought, and anger burning under his skin. Not at Steve or the people showering him with attention, but at himself. How could he be so stupid, to think someone as good as Steve would want him? Especially now, when he could have anyone.

“Tony!” he heard Steve shouting, and almost turned away, but when he looked up one of the three was glaring at him, and it flipped something in Tony. The heat of anger was still there, but there was something more underneath it, something that wanted to prove this glaring wannabe surfer dude that Steve wanted _him_ there more than anybody else.

With his eyes on Blue Crush, Tony made his way through the dining hall, sliding into his usual space in front of Steve. Nothing about this was usual, though, their guests still standing by the side of the booth, no one speaking. “Are we having an audience for Lasagna Thursday this week? Shame, I left my dinner theater hoodie in my other purse.”

For some reason, that made Steve blush, then shrug. “Oh, this is Adam,” he pointed at the surfer bro, “and...Sarah, and, um, sorry, I forgot your name.”

“Brandon.” The man winked at Steve, who turned even redder.

“Right, well, I was reading and sketching on the quad for a bit before it was time to meet and these guys’ frisbee ended up landing right by me.”

Tony rolled his eyes, in equal part because Frisbee and their Not Accidental Meeting. “Well, you escorted him to dinner, so now…” Tony waved his fingers and hoped, loudly with an obviously unfriendly smile, that they’d leave.

“Tony!” Steve hissed, but it looked like he was trying not to snicker through it. Tony smiled his first genuine one of the evening.

“What?” he asked, while Blue Crush snorted.

“Whatever. See you around, Rogers.”  

Silence fell after they left and Tony pointedly let Steve be the one that filled it. “I, uh, didn’t expect them to follow me here.”

“You’re a friendly guy, Steve.” Tony shrugged, looking out at the food stations. They usually waited for the fresh lasagna tray to come out, but he itched to get up.

“You say that like its a bad thing.”

“It’s your life. If you want your string of... _friends_ , then cool.”

“What does that mean?”

Tony gritted his teeth, trying to force the words to stay in his mouth. He was never one for self-control. “Pretty sure your friends are just admirers, or did you not go on a _date_ with Sam?”

“You're my friend!”

That shouldn’t have hurt like a punch to the gut, but it did, and the hurt twisted his words with acid. “How many of your _friends_ were interested in you a month ago? How many frisbees were landing in your lap, how many people grinding on you in the club?”

Steve’s jaw dropped, his hurt flashing in his eyes. “I couldn’t lay out in the grass before because of my allergies, I couldn’t dance before because of my lungs, and you--You’re supposed to be happy for me,” Steve hissed across the booth. “But you’re angry because, what? I’m making friends?”

“They don’t want to be your friend!” Tony shouted. The tables around them hushed into quiet, and Tony was ready to move, embarrassment numbing everything except for his need to get. out.

A firm hand wrapped around his wrist when he was halfway out of the booth. “Tony, wait.” Tony waited. Steve continued. “Why….why do you care?”

Across the dining hall, a hairnet wearing coed brought out the new tray of lasagna. Tony’s eyes burned, and when he tried to take a breath it felt like ice in his chest. “Because they only like you now when I--”

“What?” Steve said, tugging his wrist lightly, and it was enough for Tony to tear his gaze from the lasagna. Steve’s own eyes were wide, seeking. “Tell me.”

“They only like you now, but I’ve liked you for… longer.”

Steve sucked in a breath, licking his lips before replying, “You have?”

Tony heard hope in the question, but refused to believe it. Instead, Tony shrugged, like this wasn’t the most important conversation of his life. The movement dislodged Steve’s hand from around his wrist, and Tony immediately regretted it.

Until Steve turned his hand so he could slide their palms together. “Really?” Steve asked, his voice sounding small, unsure. “Because, me too.”

The world tilted, his stomach dropped, and Tony stumbled forward, into the side of the booth next to Steve. “Really. Since way before the serum,” Tony rambled, happiness bubbling in his chest. “You used to walk around in these too large t-shirts and socks and we used to spend so much time together and, well, how could I not fall for you? You’re you.” Tony met Steve’s gaze, holding his breath. “You too? Really?”

Steve smiled. “Really.”

Then, there was really nothing more for Tony to do but lean forward and kiss him. Steve gasped against his lips, closing the remaining space between them by wrapping his arms around Tony and pulling him closer. Tony opened up for Steve, letting his tongue sweep in and they both shuddered at their first taste of one another.

Minutes or hours later, someone walked by their booth and cleared their throat and Steve tensed against him, pulling away but not going far. All Tony could do was laugh, too happy to care, light and free in Steve’s arms.

Steve brushed a piece of hair from Tony’s eyes. “You know,” he whispered, “I can still walk around in too large t-shirts and socks, if you’d like.”

A rush of affection filled Tony and he leaned forward to press a quick kiss against his lips, because now he could. “Too tight t-shirts too, I hope?”

“Yeah, that too.” Steve smiled, ducking his gaze. “I’m glad you’re getting used to it.”

“Lots of changes at once,” Tony replied, running a hand along Steve’s jaw, cupping his chin and bringing their lips together in another brief kiss. “Good thing I’m a futurist.”

Steve chuckled. “Good thing. And you really like science--”

“--and now you’re science,” Tony finished for him. “Very true. Very good argument. We should test your scienceness.”

“Oh?” Steve eyes danced in the overhead light. “How should we do that?”

“Let's see how many plates of lasagna you can carry over here.”

“Okay. Best part of Thursday.” Steve agreed, staring at Tony for a moment before leaning in and kissing him, quick and clumsy and perfect, before heading towards the food.

Tony watched after him, nearly every passing gaze locking on him like Steve had a magnetic pull, but when Steve looked back over his shoulder, it was Tony he looked for, and Tony he grinned at.

Everybody wanted Steve. Tony couldn’t fault them. Pre or post serum, Steve was kind, smart, sharp, handsome. So of course there was a part of Tony--a large part--that was smug it was Tony that Steve wanted.

_fin_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
